sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Panthean Productions
Problems My spore game is not working properly and was constantly crashing, consequently taking my computer with it, so unfortunately, I have un-installed it... What it is... Panthean Productions is a made up organization that I came up with that is the center piece of a wide collection of design facilities and other things. I am opening up my creativity in the Spore creator for others to use. I am now willing to design, create, and assign requested specific statistics to vehicles, creatures, and other things using the spore creator. I have the Dr. Pepper 1.06 parts expansion, as well as creepy/cute and galactic adventures. Keep in mind I do not exactly own Galactic Adventures, I have to use my sister's cd to play it since it was my gift to her about a year ago. I would prefer to have a little fun with this, and roleplay out a play by post scenario interaction between fictional characters, especially if you intend to use my vehicles and weapons in your story; I essentially want a mention of my fictional characters and ideas building what you use. If you absolutely have to have your characters be the creators, that's fine too, but give me some credit somewhere. Arckas Military Drive Yards This is the galaxy's largest starship production facility; a set of three belts of mechanized facilities wrapping around the outer atmosphere of the planet Arckas, the largest planet in the entire galaxy. Depending on which era in Great Horned Dragon Empire's history, the planet and the drive yards may be owned by a different empire. They were created by the GHD Empire, and the planet was discovered by them as well; however, the planet has been taken over one or more times during the civil war of the last age. In the 6th age, the name of the empire changes as well. The drive yards are known for the mass production of many of the GHD Empire's warships: the Jericho III and later warships , as well as continued construction of older vessels. The drive yards also mass produced many ground vehicles and weapons of war (listed below the starships on the GHD Empire page). The Drive Yards also constructed the largest ship in history, The Excalibur. Athus Secret Military Facilities Athus at first was kept entirely secret. It was home to a top secret facility where new weapons and vehicles were designed and tested. Some of the most effective and feared weapons and ships were designed here, such as: The Jericho IV class, the Sovereign C class, the U-3 Silencer, The Jestico Class, Metal Dragon Hounds, and Locust Assault Craft. The facilities here were also the backbone in the development of the electron fragmentation weapons, and played a key role in the development of plasma based weapons, and the most powerful weapon in the GHD arsenal, the Dragon Song Nova Burst, after most of the research was done elsewhere. This is where you would have brand new state of the art weapons designed; weapons that act as the pinnacle of any nation's armies. Jaseus Genetic Corp. Jaseus is a wildlife reserve in the Lithoe system, the home system of the GHD Empire. They are the center point for wildlife, biological, genetic, and other animal research. For a time there was dispute that the experiments they performed were cruel in nature and didn't accomplish much, but times have changed. The methods and practices used are regulated very carefully, and in most cases, science has advanced far beyond the need for cruel or unethical research. They have nearly mastered genetic studies and are known for fabricating wildlife for use in terraforming, the creatures produced to work perfectly with very specific and very harsh environments to ensure the quick and efficient colonization and stabilization of planets. A more secretive, military side of them is controlled directly by the Grand Admiral. Any genetic research and wildlife fabrication used in war must be specifically approved. Retth Imports The Retth cluster is a cluster of stars flourishing with rare and valuable natural recourses. The revenue streaming from the Retth cluster into the GHD Empire makes up for nearly 75% of all GHD capital, and their recourses account for nearly half of all rare natural recourse harvesting for the GHD Empire. They specialize in creating faster, cheaper, and more efficient transportation and distribution. Salva Colony Memorial During the Grox Wars... in the legendary battle of Grand Admiral Salva's fall, the first mega-dreadnought ever built was destroyed and crashed down directly into Salva's largest city. The city's name has been forgotten in time, but the battle went on to a slim victory in a defense against the fearsome Grox. Unfortunately, the entire planet's population was diminished and there were not even 100 survivors. When reinforcements arrived as the Grox were fleeing, it was too late. The city was rebuilt and the planet was on it's way back to glory. Salva fell, 2 times more in the Grox wars, and has been rebuilt. Spaca, the system in which Salav lies, was front and center, the launch point of nearly half of all offensives against the Grox. Now the planet is the most prideful in the empire, a flourishing economy with rich history fuels the people with riches and prosperity. The most luxurious vehicles ever to be built in the history of the empire, have been built here. Category:Organisations